one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm vs. Cordelia
Malcolm vs Cordelia.jpg|SentryNeo 605075DB-2DAD-4498-90CB-DB86BF90E0C5.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Malcolm Merlyn of Arrow (nominated by UniverseAwesome777) fights Cordelia of Fire Emblem (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who will advance past round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: I must say that was a good fight for the study! Intense and close, it was good. The mysterious man looked on as he noticed the number of combatants was starting to decrease. This didn't bother him as only the strongest was going to win. He then noticed his attention on an archer setting up a trap. For a moment the mysterious man looked and thought it was the justice league member, Green Arrow. ???: You and Aquaman are such a pest! The mysterious man then looked and noticed a red-haired lady on a pegasus flying in the sky looking around. The mysterious man took this as an opportunity to force a match. ???: I hope you enjoy being run over, Green Arrow!!! The screen then shows the archer that was hiding starting to teleport towards the area that the pegasus knight. When the teleportation was complete it turns out that he was wrong as he was wearing black and was the Dark Archer, Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm: What the??? That was a great sniping area. Malcolm started to head back but Cordelia then saw him from above. She was slightly hesitant about attacking the archer. Cordelia: It's not the best idea but if I took him out now, that will save time for me to finish him off later on. Cordelia then had her pegasus charge at Malcolm as she tried to spear him in the back. Malcolm would have been impaled had he not heard the pegasus nay. As a result, he rolled out of the lance's way and started to shoot at Cordelia. Malcolm: I need to get back and quick before the crazy woman turns me into a kebab. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Fire Emblem Awakening - Aggression) 60 Malcolm quickly grabbed three arrows as Cordelia turned around to charge at him again. He then shot two regular arrows which Cordelia deflected with her lance. He then shot the explosive arrow right near her right ear. Even with it being a few inches from her she was stunned and fell off her pegasus. Cordelia: Ah!! My Ear!!! 53 Cordelia used one of her hands to cover for a moment to see blood on her hand. She was quickly met by the dark archer as he tried to use his bow as a club. Cordelia quickly ducked under the bow as she kicked the archer in the groin. Malcolm: What is with women trying to crush my nuts Cordelia: You will have more to worry about than that! 46 Cordelia then grabbed her lance from the ground and tried to jab at Malcolm. However, her lance was caught by the bow. With his strength, he lifted Cordelia above him and slammed her to the ground. Malcolm: I hope you love a hot knife you crazy... 40 The pegasus knight had thrust her lance into the dark archer's thigh as he pulled back giving Cordelia time to get up and head towards Malcolm. In a panic the knife he had on him, Malcolm threw it towards her face. She twirled her lance as it deflected it into the ground. Malcolm: There it is! I have to create a distraction. Cordelia: You're not going anywhere. 33 Malcolm was not deterred by this as he grunted towards the pegasus knight. Malcolm: If that's the hill you want to die on, so be it! Malcolm then shot several arrows at Cordelia who blocked then except for two of them. They hit Cordelia's feet pinning her to the ground. She tried to desperately get the arrows off but was kicked to the ground as Malcolm kicked her lance out of her reach. He was quickly behind in a chocking position. Malcolm: This is going to end quickly for you. I hope you have a final word for messing with the wrong archer! 21 Cordelia: I do, Aurora!! Malcolm was then met by the pegasus kicking him in the back of the head as he is sent back and tumbled to the ground. Cordelia got up as she grabbed her lance and was mounted back on her pegasus before taking off in the sky. 15 Malcolm slowly got up as he was disoriented and coughing up blood as he had to remove part of his mask to not choke as he tried to get a breather. He looked around trying to find where Cordelia was. His blurred vision though that she was gone. However, he had his bow on the ready in case she was to reappear. 11 Cordelia was above him waiting for him to pass by looking above and behind him as she twirled her lance. With one final breathe she screams at the top of her lungs as she charges at Malcolm. Cordelia: For Ylisse!!! Malcolm: There you are! Time to end this the old fashion way. 5 Malcolm tries to shot several explosive arrows at Cordelia, but because of his sight's impairment, they all missed their mark. As Cordelia had Aurora nose dive, Malcolm tried running before turning around and shooting one final arrow. This would not come. As he pulled his bow back to shot he was met by the lance impaling him in the brain. K.O. Cordelia slowed down as she flicked Malcolm's corpse off her lance. Landing her pegasus, she went up to his corpse and noticed a note on his body that flew down. Cordelia: What is this? Cordelia then looked at the note and looked in horror. Cordelia: Not Chrom! Cordelia then got on Aurora and flew off as she thought about him. Results ???: Well that was not Green Arrow, thank goodness. I normally would say that was brutal but at this point, I am no longer surprised. You went against an archer and won, a rare occurrence in your world. Your luck will run out as you and your nations will be dust one day. Regardless, this melee's winner is Cordelia by Death!!!! (Cues Fire Emblem Awakening - Id (Dilemma)) Winning Combatant: Malcolm: 19 Cordelia: 44 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 42 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Cordelia's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's